LOVE BORN IN GUNFIRE
by yaoilovefangirl
Summary: Lichtenstein; sweet and timid, living for her savior, friend, and brother. Switzerland; strong and independent, took Lichtenstein off the streets and became her older brother. this is how its been for years. but what happens when circumstances shift this balance? the summery sucks please read and give it a chance. (human names will be used, and a tiny bit of strong language)
1. Chapter 1

Switzerland's pov (aka vash)

The air was tainted with blood laced smoke and bodies littered the ground. This is was the battlefield. This was where I belonged, and no matter how hard I try for peace it always seemed to find me. When I was forced into this war I was so confident that I, the mighty Switzerland could handle it. I never expected to be lying on the ground bleeding from a hole in my back. It was a shallow wound but must have had tranquilizing effects because I couldn't move. I knew I was alone in this fight; years of neutrality assured I would have no allies. So I lay there, the cold metal of my gun pressing into my face. I could only watch as my enemies approached

"So they want me alive..." I muttered before passing out.

Lichtenstein's pov (aka lili)

I jumped over body after body, desperately searching for him. It felt weird wearing pants but a skirt would only hinder me more. The guns were making it hard enough, sweat ran into my eyes making it hard to see and I choked on the smoke, the taste of blood in my mouth. It seemed like minutes turned to hours until I finally saw the familiar green uniform. Relief quickly dissipated when I saw America hoist him over his shoulder.

"LET HIM GO"

I yelled leveling a gun to my shoulder and with a shaky hand aimed for the helicopter Canada was starting up. I fired a few explosive rounds and silently celebrated when they hit the engine causing a massive explosion. The three countries that were climbing in flying backwards. France, Canada, and Britain all lay unconscious at America's feet.

"Give me back my Switzerland" I growled.

America's pov (aka Alfred)

I stared in surprise at the small form of Liechtenstein. It was hard to believe she just blew up our helicopter; hell the gun was almost as big as she was. The most shocking thing, however, was her eyes; normally she was bouncing happily after Switzerland radiating happiness. Never once have I seen eyes like that on her. Her eyes were that of a fighter. Cold and flat, like she didn't give a damn if I died or not. I had to think of something fast.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot him" I said "I don't care if he lives or not, but he's coming with us."

It was a lie 'cause we needed him alive but she didn't know that and she would do anything for him. I smiled as she dropped the gun. 'See' I thought she can't endanger him, I'm so smart. Before I knew what happened I was on the ground gripping my shoulder in pain. 'That bitch...she actually shot me'

Lichtenstein's pov (aka lily)

As soon as America hit the ground I ran over to Switzerland. He was unconscious but still breathing steadily. He was in no immediate danger, but I still needed to get him back to his base. I looked over at America and raised the pistol I had hidden in my sleeve. Looking down at him I leveled the gun at Britain.

"Call your medics say you need a ride back to base"

He wasted no time getting out his phone.

"And if you want out you might as well to summon two, because I'm not taking you with us."

I watched him frantically bark orders to the medics and glare at me. The gun stayed at level with England's head in case he tried to blow our cover. after he was done I took his phone and threw it a couple feet away and proceeded with tying the three unconscious countries together and then bound Americas hands and feet together and gagged him. When the medics drove up I was there holding the gun to his face. They stopped dead in their tracks

"I will be taking one of those jeeps. And the medical supplies in them. if you don't want your mascot to die you will gently carry him (points at Switzerland) to the jeep and lay him down, if anything happens to him, even a hair on his head I will kill America."

It wasn't much longer that I was driving full speed to the Swiss base, Switzerland safe and sound next to me. I had done a quick patch job using the bandages I obtained from Americas people. And he was sleeping soundly. It was then I allowed myself to start crying. The memories of blood overcoming my vision. It was a long way back to base and so we would have to camp in the jeep. I made sure Switzerland was comfortable before curling up next to him. Even in the middle of war I felt safe with him...

Switzerland's pov (aka vash)

I knew two things when I woke up. One, there was a person nearby, and two; I didn't have my gun with me. I bolted up and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. 'Oh yeah I was in a battle and got knocked out...' damn I can't remember anything. Then I looked down

"LIECHTENSTEIN"

I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared at the sleeping form of my "little sister" and tried to put two and two together. Why was she here? I never even told her I was going into this battle. Just that I had some work for a few days. Liechtenstein, my only ally and friend, was so little that it was hard to believe she was only a few years younger than me. I brought her into my house during the great depression and somewhere along the way she became someone important to me. I never wanted her to suffer so I was sure to never tell her if something went wrong. This war was no exception. So I had no idea why or how she got here. I must have sat there thinking for a good half an hour until a small sigh broke my musings. I looked down as Lichtenstein began to sit up.

"Liechtenstein."

Lichtenstein's pov (aka lily)

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Switzerland, and smiled widely.

"Good morning brother" I said dreamily. It always made me so happy to see him, especially if it was when I first woke up. He would look at me and blush slightly before muttering a curt "good morning" but this time was different, this time there was no good morning, just silence. Curious, I looked up to see his face warped in confusion, then relief, then finally anger. Quickly I tried to calm him down, before he could get too mad. He had never been anything but gentle with me, but I had seen him get mad at others and it was terrifying.

"Brother may I see your wounds?"

He looked down at himself and blushed a bit when he saw that he had in fact been hurt. As I sat there re bandaging his wounds I could feel the tension in his body. I knew he had questions and I would tell him, but not until he was taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**time skip~**

his wounds covered and disinfected, we were now flying across the dusty landscape to the swiss base. Switzerland was driving now, because not only did i not know my way back but he also was stubbornly insisting i had done enough. so i sat in silence, not knowing what to do. after i had finished he had looked at me with cold eyes and got behind the wheel. the few meager attempts i had made towards explaining the situation was met with a brief headshake. so i didn't push further.

"we are almost there."

his voice sliced through the atmosphere like a hammer on glass and i just couldn't bring myself to comment so i just dumbly nodded my head while staring at the floor. he was right though, it was only a minute and we pulled up to what had looked like a small sand dune suddenly revealed a hidden encampment, with people running around loading heavy artillery in to tents to be cleaned or loaded. no sooner did we pull in that we were surrounded and any direction i looked i saw down a gun barrel. instinctively i tried to hide behind him, not that it did any good. i heard him say in a loud clear tone a few words in his native language and they all stepped down. '_pierce the gloom in which we cower' _a sentence from his national anthem. suddenly a hand roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a tent nuzzled off to the corner surrounded by weapons and small tanks. i didn't fight it recognizing it as his hand. once we got inside he turned and said in a commanding voice

"you are not to leave this tent. do you understand?"

i nodded

" you are to stay on that cot over there, you are a nation so normal needs do not apply to you, you have no reason to leave. i will bring your meals to you but this is war, it will not be right away. do you understand?"

again i nodded

"you will also answer to me as other soldiers do, you say 'yes sir'. do you understand"

i almost nodded again but caught myself and said weakly

"yes...sir"

and just like that he was gone. true to his word he would come back once or twice with a small plate of food and would leave without a word. it went on like that for four days until he suddenly stopped coming in, i could hear what sounded like planes taking off and landing again. it had been two days since he stopped coming and i long since stopped caring that i was hungry, or

that my chest and head hurt from being in a cramped tent next to all the machinery and the fumes radiating off of them. all i wanted was to see switzerland, to find out if he was still mad at me or if he was ok. what if america got to him again? what if he was lost in the desert? what if he was laying somewhere with a bullet in his back? my thoughts kept pestering me and sitting on a cot went from boring to torture. no one came by, no one could tell me what's going on, they just left me alone, no doubt because switzerland told them too. i wanted to cry but i couldn't it was my fault that i was here in the first place. so there i sat, my face pushed into my knees as i tried to protect myself from my fears.

**Time skip~**

it was later that night that he finally came in. cloths dirty but to my relief i couldn't see any blood. he tossed me a small shirt and pair of military style pants

"put those on and follow me"

"yes si-

but he was already gone. i quickly changed and stepped out into the darkness where i followed switzerland to a small plane. the only thing left other than the tent i was staying in but that was being torn down and packed up. we boarded the plane and once again sat in silence. i tried to make conversation but as soon as i opened my mouth to speak he cut me off by saying

"we are flying over enemy territory just sit quiet until we are home." and so i did.

**Time skip~**

i walked through the hallway taking extra care with each step and focusing on the floor. it had been two days since we got back and i still hadn't been able to talk with switzerland about what had happened. it was tearing me to pieces but i didn't know what to do. so i decided to give him some space and time to think _yeah like the WEEK of avoiding me wasn't enough time? _shocked at the thought i shook my head, how could i even think that? he was probably busy and i am overthinking things. so wrapped up in my thoughts i didn't notice that i had reached the door and hit my head on it.

"come in"

quickly i stopped rubbing my bump and opened the door to his office

"um, excuse me for interrupting your work bruder. but i have received an invitation to miss. hungary's sleep over."

"very well."

so i went up stairs and began to pack my suitcases. Even with my growing worry with switzerland i was happy. Hungary always held a sleepover around this time. it was three days and two nights of all the female countries hanging out and having fun. since there were so few of us we tried to hang out as often as possible. as i packed my clothes into my suitcase and layed down with a smile on my face, it didn't take long before i slipped into a deep sleep.

_i stumbled through the dirty streets with rain pouring down, soaking me too the bone. i looked around at the homeless and starving people of my nation. the people i failed. a little girl walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "please miss, do you have food? i need food for my mother." and she gestured over to a straggly woman who was choking, desperately trying breath. she kept mumbling over and over again for food and water. i looked at the ground to ashamed to meet the young girls eyes as i said. i'm sorry i have nothing. without saying anything she just turned and shuffled away before collapsing next to her mother. as i turned to leave i looked up and saw her staring at me with flat, hopeless eyes. those eyes haunted me as i continued down the road into an alleyway that would lead to my house. i tried desperately to reach my home but with each step i took i came closer to collapsing. Finally i had enough and leaned on a wall, unable to hold myself up i slid into a puddle. and there i sat waiting for my nation and by extension myself to die. it seemed like forever before a shadow approached me, and i looked into the eyes of my savior, my brother, my switzerland. but instead of reaching out to me like he always did, he shook his head backing away. desperately i reached out for him but i was alone once again._

__HI. I NEED YOUR HELP I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO FROM THERE SO UNLESS I GET SOME SUGGESTIONS IT MAY BE A BIT BEFORE I POST AGAIN WHILE I OVER COME WRITERS BLOCK. ALSO CAN ANYONE THINK OF ANY GOOD HUMAN NAMES FOR **Monaco **AND **Seychelles? **AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS AND IS READING IT. I LOVE YOU ALL, YOUR AWESOME~


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip~

i woke up drenched in sweat and tears streaming down my face.

"what a horrible dream"

i sat on the side of my bed trying to calm down. it wasn't unusual for me to dream of the past but it was the first time in a long time i had cried so hard over it. then again it never ended that way. a sudden knock on my door made me jump i barely had got out of bed when the door flew open and a black and blue blur flung themselves against me.

"LILY !"

"oh um hi seychelles, did you come with hungary-san?"

"yea she did. we came to pick you up a little early this time"

even though her tone was happy i could see her eyes narrow and look at me concerned and i realized she could see i had been crying.

"have you packed lily?"

i nodded and gestured over to the suitcase next to the door. she reached over and lifted it up with one hand. then she picked me up with the other.

i squeaked in surprise " hungary!"

but she ignored my surprise and continued out the door and down the stairs where switzerland was leaning against the wall. his intimidating look turned briefly to surprise when he saw me and hungary

"we are kidnapping lili you can have her back in three days"

and with that we were in hungary's car and driving away.

Time skip~

as i stepped into hungary's house i was immediately immersed in the chatter of the female nations as they all sat in the living room hugging and talking.

"EVERY ONE WE ARE BACK WITH THE NEWEST CAPTIVE"

all heads turned to the three of us standing in the doorway. it took only a second before i was surrounded by monaco, belarus, and the rest. everyone was smiling and most were laughing. it was impossible for me to not to join in, the cloud of worry disappearing immediately. suddenly belgium popped her head around the corner.

"everyone, its time"

we all ran into the kitchen and began piling our plates with food. then we sat around the table and talked. it was fun hearing about all the news from the other girls. hungary was complaining about prussia and austria again, ukrain accidentally knocked her soup over with her boobs, seychelles was talking about a new fish recipe she had, and belarus was strangely quiet not even saying a word about her beloved brother like usual. suddenly in the middle of belgium telling everyone about how she had walked in on spain and romano the other night, belarus spoke up. "lili whats wrong with you?"

i looked up surprised. "what do you mean, Natalia?

she just looked at me and i sighed. it was going to come out eventually. "I found out switzerland was in a war with america and his family and that he was struggling with it. so i went and bought some weaponry from germany. i then went and attacked them while they were trying to leave with him. now he won't speak to me and seems very cold."

the other girls just looked at me with shock written on each face except for belarus who remained serious and hungary who looked pissed.

"so you protected him, and he…..made you cry?"

i looked over at her, i've seen hungary mad and i definitely didn't want her to attack him so i quickly jumped to his defense.

"He had good reason too! hes protected me all this time under the assumption i couldn't do it myself. now i have proven otherwise!...its no wonder he doesn't want me at his place anymore…."

for a few seconds nobody said anything. they all knew how i felt towards my brother. almost everyone has noticed. they wanted to say something but there was nothing to say. i messed up, this was my fault. i'm the one who ruined the relationship i had with switzerland. no one else but me.

Hi again everyone~ im sorry this was so short for as long as it took to write it but i promise next one will be longer! i hope this isn't too disappointing. Thanks for reading~


End file.
